


Hotation

by supremethunder



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Erik Being Cocky, F/M, Female Character of Color, POC Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Despite the fact Erik could be petty, arrogant, and was by no means relationship material, out of all the guys she had been with during her hotation, he was the only one able to truly satisfy her needs and leave her with a desire for more.Erik Killmonger/poc!Reader





	Hotation

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place while Erik was a student at MIT.

Hotation – having casual sex with no strings attached with whoever, whenever & you get to call the shots when it starts and ends.

“This sucks.” (Name) said with a sigh as her body fell back onto the bed.

She held up her cell phone above her head in one hand and her vibrator in the other. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two items, unable to decide what she wanted to do.

_Should I call him or just say ‘fuck it’ and buy some batteries for my vibrator and call it a night? _(Name) pondered to herself.__

__(Name) was spending a quiet Saturday evening alone in her apartment and her body yearning to get some. Unfortunately, her vibrator had decided to call it quits when things were just getting good. In situations like this, she’d call Erik Killmonger, a man whom she became acquainted with on campus. Neither one of them were looking for a relationship and were both satisfied with occasionally hooking up when there was time to schedule it in. However, when (Name) tried reaching out to Erik to fit him in her schedule, he didn’t respond. And (Name) wasn’t about to wait on Erik to satisfy her craving when she had other options, even though Erik had slowly worked his way up to becoming her favorite option._ _

__With an exasperated sigh, (Name) finally put down her phone and vibrator and made a beeline for her closet to get dressed. “I’m not about to wait for this fool…” (Name) mumbled under her breath._ _

__Just as (Name) put on her jeans, her phone goes off to signal an incoming call. (Name) looked over her shoulder and hesitated answering it for a moment before she finally crossed the room in a few strides to grab her phone. When she saw the words Erik flash across the screen, she felt a mixture of annoyance and excitement. Excited that Erik finally called her, but annoyed that it took him a week to do it._ _

__“Oh, now you wanna call me?” (Name) snorted under her breath and shook her head. She declined the call and resumed getting dressed._ _

__When (Name) was finally dressed and ready, she heard a knock at the door. “Just a sec!” (Name) shouted._ _

__(Name) face contorted with indignation seeing Erik when she answered the door, his body leaning against the frame._ _

__“What up though?” Erik said with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth._ _

__“Uh-uh,” (Name) shook her head. “I know you not thinking you can just come over my house unannounced and uninvited when I haven’t heard from you in a week.”_ _

__“Damn, why you trippin’? I’m here now, aren’t I? So, you wanna do this or nah?” Erik grabbed (Name)’s chin in his hand, his thumb gently brushing her cheek._ _

__“Can’t, got plans.” (Name) pushed Erik’s hand away, much to his chagrin._ _

__“Who with?” Erik asked and crossed his arms over his chest._ _

__“With Sebastian.” (Name) said not missing a beat. “We’ve got plans tonight.”_ _

__Technically, Sebastian is my vibrator, but Erik doesn’t need to know. It’s not his business what I do or who I do it with. (Name) thought._ _

__“Oh really?”_ _

__“Yeah, really. You’re not the only one in my roster. We’re not in a relationship, so I’m allowed to see other guys if I want to.”_ _

__“I see how it is. So, you gon’ meet up with this dude, wearin’ my stuff?”_ _

__(Name) looked down at her shirt and mentally cringed upon realization she had put on one of Erik’s shirts he lent to her._ _

__“What difference does it make? You gave it to me.” (Name) said._ _

__“I want my shirt back.” Erik held out his hand expectantly._ _

__“Fine, I’ll give it to you later.” (Name) attempted to walk around Erik but he slammed his hands against the walls, effectively cornering her._ _

___Well damn…_ (Name) stared into Erik’s eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. It was hard not for her to get slightly turned on by Erik’s authoritative tone and actions. _ _

__Despite the fact Erik could be petty, arrogant, and was by no means relationship material, out of all the guys she had been with during her hotation, he was the only one able to truly satisfy her needs and leave her with a desire for more._ _

__“Nah, I don’t think so. You gon’ give it to me now. Take it off.” Erik demanded._ _

__“Why’re you being so petty? It’s just a shirt, Erik.”_ _

__“I ain’t leaving here without it.”_ _

__(Name) knew when Erik wanted something, he was the type of guy to use whatever means necessary to get it, but she wasn’t about to yield. Not until she got what she wanted in return._ _

__“Guess you’ll have to do it for me because I’m sure as hell not gonna do it.” The hungry look in (Name)’s eyes did not escape Erik’s notice._ _

__Erik smirked in a haughty manner before he removed his hands off the wall and used them to pin her arms above her head._ _

__“Fine, have it your way.”_ _

__In the end, Erik and (Name) had gotten what they wanted: each other._ _


End file.
